Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to use time management in a semiconductor device such as a semiconductor memory device.
Discussion of Related Art
Electronic devices that are almost essential now in the modern society open include a semiconductor device such as a processor or a memory. A data processing system including a processor may use a main memory such as a dynamic random access memory (hereinafter referred to as “DRAM”) as a working memory. A plurality of DRAMs may be mounted on a module substrate to constitute a DRAM module. A memory controller may receive a request from a processor to control the DRAM module.
A DRAM may include a plurality of memory cells each including a single access transistor and a single storage capacitor. When it is difficult for a certain memory cell to properly retain stored data, the memory cell may be called a defective memory cell.
With the passage of use time, memory cells may turn into soft-failed cells to cause a read error occasionally.
Moreover, with the passage of use time, intellectual properties (IPs) of each circuit in a DRAM may also deviate from a set operation to be degraded.